Left Alone And Defensless Against A Monster
by edwardandmeforeternity1901
Summary: When Edward left in New Moon did he leave without knowing he left Bella in huge danger? Will she be drained? what will happen? i suck at summ.. first fan fic
1. In the Beginning

Description: When Edward left in New Moon did he leave without knowing that when he left he left Bella in HUGE danger? Will she be spared or will she be drained of her life? How will Edward react?

_He left. He left. He left. _**This was all my brain could grasp as I walked around aimlessly.**_ He left. He left. He left. Stop Bella you will drive yourself insane… He left. He left. He left._ **I have to get out of this denial. I can't stand it. **_He left. He left. He left. _**in the middle of my thoughts I heard a stick snap. I don't care what is out here, I don't care if I even live… stop thinking that, Charlie needs you! **_**"please don't do anything stupid or reckless" **_**I heard **_**him**_** say. Why does he care he doesn't love me anymore, he probably never did.**

"**Well hello Bella. Pleasure to see you again." **

**Great I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around to see the beautiful creature with glowing orange flames on her head. "Hello Victoria."**

"**Well where is your dear Cullen family, **_**my dear?**_**"**

**Did she seriously just call me that? "I don't know who you are talking about."**

**She just eyed me like I was a piece of meat, which to her I probably looked like it I have been out here for how long now? A week? Suddenly she was right in front of me. **

"**You will pay for what you did." She said a bit of laughter was in her voice.**

"**Once again, I have **_**no**_** clue what you're talking about." I said in a monotone voice but it cracked at the end giving me away. Don't get me wrong, I was scared of Victoria, I was just trying to make her hurry with the 'punishment'.**

"**Oh sweet, Bella, you know exactly what I am talking about!" she screamed, "your Edward killed my mate, James, and now I will take you for revenge. Would you like it slow of fast?" she finished now it was my turn to talk…**

"**My sweet Edward", ouch that was going to hurt if she didn't kill me soon, "left me because he doesn't love me, so you can take me, but it wouldn't hurt him one bit. So what ever way you want it Victoria, I want you to kill me." I finished, and now I could definitely feel the burning around my heart. I looked at her to see what she was going to do and realized that she hadn't moved. She was just standing there.**

"**He left you?" she was having fun torturing me this way "why did he leave you? Not good enough for him?" Ouch! She just told me what I was trying to convince my self was not true.**

"**Well I guess since you are defenseless I could give you a running start to get away. How about this I will count to thirty, and you run then I will catch you and take care of you. Sound good?" she was right in front of me now. I just want to punch her so bad for the pain she is causing me… wait since she is going to kill me any way, why not? And with that I drew my hand back and let it snap forward hitting her between the eyes. She just laughed as I pulled my hand back and screamed in pain, and I took off running.**

"**OH Bella what a horrible move! Now you only get fifteen seconds to run, starting, NOW" she yelled the last part. Oh course, as she said that, I tripped and fell, luckily not breaking any skin and started running even faster.**

**Why me? I thought. **_**You want to die remember?**_** Oh yeah. Why am I running? I want to die. "Victoria! Come get me! Kill me! I don't care anymore!" I screamed as loud as I could.**

"**You want to die, HUH? Ok then I can arrange that." And with that she bent her head down to my neck and bit down HARD. I'm sure I screamed in pain, and then everything went black. I could still hear her laughing as I faded.**

_**Invisible line!!**_

**I wanted out of this hell. Why was I still burning? I was in the dark, but I couldn't get away from the fire in my veins. I was sure she drained me; why else would everything have gone dark and silent. Wait, everything wasn't silent, I was still screaming. That could only mean one thing… Victoria didn't drain me; she had just put enough venom into my body to transform me. God she would pay for this! NO way was she getting away with it! **

"**AHHH" I couldn't stop the scream from escaping my body. Oh well the transformation would be over soon. It has been two days and the screams have been less frequent. Plus, I was starting to hear the noises of the forest around me. That has to be a "AHHHHH" good sign. Victoria would pay! I would have to learn how to fight and quick! But how? Oh well I will figure that out later. Right now, I just have to figure out where I am.**

**I can hear the forest around me, but I am NOT on the ground, it's too soft. A bed? Yes, I am on a bed, but where? I really need to "AAAHHHH" figure this out. With that last thought I feel into a deep sleep hopefully until this damned process was over!**

_**Invisible Line!!**_

**I was finally awake and could see and hear everything! I sat up and saw that I was in a bed in… THE CULLEN HOUSE!? "What the EFF?" I said out loud and jumped off the bed and ran down stairs and out of the house. I had to find a mirror, and a car. I have to get out of here before I do something stupid and expose the entire species.**

**I found a car sitting outside the house; it had a note in it.**

_Bella dear, _

_I see that you have woken up and found the car. I just couldn't get the _

_pleasure out of killing you, not after you said you wanted to die. So instead_

_I did the next best thing and damned you to this life. Hope you enjoy the car._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Victoria_

**Ok now she really had to die! She would pay for this and so would **_**they**_**. Yes I would make them all pay! They left me and Victoria left me here to fend for my self. They would ALL definitely regret that! I would look for centuries if I had to, to find them but I don't care I have all of eternity to do that. Oh well, might as well get started.**


	2. Gas Stations and unexpected surprises

**CH. 2**

**One week later…**

**I have been driving non stop, except to get gas, now and I still have not hunted. To be honest, I don't know if I can. I am a little scared that if I stop for more than a few minutes to fill up gas I will have the blood lust of a newborn, and I don't want to kill and innocent people. I am in Texas and I have to wear all this clothing that way I don't sparkle when the sun hits me. **

**I have been thinking of ways to get revenge, but I have to keep changing my mind just in case a certain pixie like vampire is watching me. I wonder if **_**he **_**told her not to watch that way they wouldn't see if I decided to completely forget about them. Not likely… but if she was watching, why didn't they come save me from Victoria? Or come find me in their old house in Forks? Well, I guess they really don't love me. Oh well, I need to keep moving and trying to figure out how to block **_**her **_**if she really is watching.**

**It is really quiet in this car, and I can't listen to music, I never could after **_**he**_** left me. I could never do any of the things we did together after he left. I barely ate, I never slept, before I was changed that is, and I definitely never listen to music. **

**I decided that since it was now nightfall I would stop to get some gas. I am almost out anyway. I pulled over to this little gas station and got out of the car. I pulled out my credit card and put it in, then over the speakers I heard, "Will the owner of the black Mercedes at pump 3 please come in to the desk?" Oh great it was a guys voice, no doubt that he was looking out the window when I got out of the car. I shut my car door and locked it and walked inside. I internally groaned when I saw what was standing behind the counter; a man about in his late forties, standing about six foot and balding. Great! This would be **_**so much fun**_**! NOT! **

"**You wanted me to come in?" I asked with the sweetest smile I could find. Which is hard when you feel like you're going to puke!**

"**Yea I just wanted to ask if you needed **_**anything**_**." Oh great.**

"**No I'm good thanks. May I go now I am running a little late?"I stated **

_**God what I would give to have a girl like her**_

"**Excuse me? What did you just say?" how dare he!**

_**Did I say that out loud? No I don't think I did. **_**"I didn't say anything…" wow did I just hear his thoughts? Hmm guess that's my talent. That could come in handy.**

"**Ok well I must be hearing things… can I go now?" I asked and smiled**

"**Yea, sure" he said and waved.**

**Wow I never thought I would have **_**his**_** power. Ok well I guess I need to hunt now. (AN: yes she has hunted in the past week, just so you aren't confused:-D)**

_**INVISIBLE LINE!!**_

**While I was changing clothes from hunting, I guess I'm a messy eater, I decided that I would hang out in Texas for a while and try to think of a way to find Victoria. I decided that I would try to find a few vampires and ask if they know her, if they did I will ask politely where to find her. If they don't tell me where she is I will keep **

**going. I refuse to stop until I find her! She will pay, and when I find her I will kill her slowly and painfully. It is now 5:30 am and I have decided that I need a vacation. I have always wanted to go to Italy. I called the airlines and I have a flight due to leave in about four hours which gives me just enough time to go get some clothes, and get to the airport.**

**I HATE AIRPORT TRAFFIC! I have a plane leaving for Italy in fifteen minutes and I can't get through stupid traffic to get to the loading dock!**

**5 minutes later waiting in airport security line.**

**FINALLY! This is taking forever! And all of these people's minds are sickening, all they think about is themselves and their problems! **_**She is hot! Wait, do I know her? Bella?**_** Wait who is this and how does he know me?**

**AN: uh oh who is it? What do you think? Review plzz.. And send me your guesses on who it is. Whoever gets it right gets a bear hug.. And a cookie..**

**Disclaimer: please stef.**

**Stephanie Meyer: NO it is all mine and you cant have any..**

**Disclaimer: psh fine! You own it all… sniffs**


	3. IM SORRY!

AN: IM SORRY!! IM SORRY!! IM SORRY!! IM SORRY!! IM SORRY!! I know everyone hates these but I will only do them when ABSOLUTELY necessary! I PROMISE! Ok well I have had a lot going on lately and with powderpuff and band practice going on it is taking me a while to get the next chapter done… I promise I will have it up as soon as possible!! Review my story and let me know what you want to happen/ suggestions on how I can make it better!! I promise I will review soon!!

IM SORRY!!


	4. Italy

**Disclaimer: hey mysterious guy who thinks Bella is hot...**

**Mystery Guy: ha-ha who am I?**

**Disclaimer: well I don't know yet guess you will have to wait...**

**Mystery Guy: k guess you will never get to speak to Meyer to tell her you don't own anything...**

**Disclaimer: shhh don't tell any one! They all think its mine! When it really isn't, whoops did I say that out loud? KK I own nothing... Except mysterious guy...**

**Mystery Guy: yep she owns me…**

**Flash back**

_**She is hot! Wait, do I know her? Bella?**_** Wait who is this and how does he know me?**

Present BPOV

Who is this guy?

"Bella! Is that really you?"

"Ya who's aski..." omg it's him! "Omg Damon!"

"BELLA! It is you! It's so good to see you how have you been! Where have you been?"

Damon! Omg I can't believe he is here I haven't seen him since I left Phoenix! "DAMON! I've been good. I was living with my dad in Forks. How about you, where have you been? HOW have you been? It's so good to see you!!" Wow he has changed. He has gotten taller. And more muscular!

"Living with your dad?" he asked "wow, didn't see that one coming! I'm still living in Phoenix, I'm doing fine, and it's really great to see you too!" Wow this is a little weird. I don't have a lust for his blood… I thought vampires could only have one power… oh well! I'm so happy to see Damon. _God she has changed! She is really beautiful!_ Aww and he is still so sweet.

"So where are you taking a plane too?" I asked.

"I'm taking a plane to Italy for a short visit with an old friend…. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Italy too, only I'm going for a short vacation." I stated.

"Oh well I guess I will see you on the plane then? I'm in coach." He said, crap I'm in 1st class.

"Well actually I'm in 1st class. I will see what I can do to get you up there though. They seem to like me a lot." _She just keeps getting nicer, but I don't want her to feel like she has to get me a seat up there. Maybe I should tell her no I will just see her later._

"Actually Bella that's ok. Don't worry about it. Enjoy your flight." _I really miss her._

"Are you sure? I can see what I can do to get you in 1st class…"

"No, no it's fine. I will just see you later."

"Ok. Bye Damon."

On the plane

The ride from Texas to Italy is so long, to long, i was in really close perimeters with humans and my throat is killing me! I cannot wait to get off this plane. I really need to learn how to block thoughts, or learn to deal with them very quickly. Before I snap!!

The captain came over the intercom earlier saying that we would be landing in the next hour and to consider what we were going to do. I already knew what I was going to do 

though. I am going to go to the most expensive hotel I can find and then try to find any vampires that I could to help me in finding Victoria.

One week later

So far I have had no luck in finding any vampires. I really wish I could just find one. I can't really go out a lot except at night because of how bright it is. It is 7 pm and I am getting ready to head out and try one more time before my flight leaves tomorrow morning. So I decided to take a quick shower, and do my hair and makeup before I leave, I know it is kinda pointless to put on make up when I am beautiful enough to give Rosalie a run for her money, but what ever, if I find a vamp that can help me maybe the makeup will help. After I took a shower and got dressed in a knee length skirt and tight black tank top, I got into the car that I stole. It was a blood red Porsche convertible turbo.

As I was driving into the city, I was listening to the others minds, and there was one that stuck out. _Keep your cool, don't worry, you wont attack them… their blood does not drive you... come on Jasper, keep your cool!_

OMFG! It's Jasper? WTF!? What is Jasper doing in Italy? Where is Alice and the family? Hmm let me listen more that way I can figure out where he is going…

_Only a couple more miles and I will be there… come on, I can do this I just need to get to the clock tower… then they will meet me there and take me to the castle…_

Who is meeting him? Why is he going to a castle? Ok I have to find that clock tower. I wonder where it is… these stupid humans are no help to me! I need to try harder!! WHERE is the clock tower? I thought to myself. _Who are you and how are you in my head?_ Whoa! Jasper? _ Ya who are you?_ Wait how am I doing this?_ I don't know who are you? _ "Crap! What do I tell him? I can't tell him my real name… hmm Lizzie, that's it I will tell him my name is Lizzie." My name is Lizzie. Where are you? _I'm almost by the clock tower. How do you know me?_ That's not important right now, where is the clock tower? I need to talk to you! _It's in the center of the city. I will wait for you there. Then you have to explain to me who you are and how you are talking to me… I can tell you are nervous. _"Crap." Fine I will meet you there.

Oh Crap what will happen? Review and let me know what you think should happen… you might get a great big hug from Damon… lol ok so I think that I will just update every Sunday b/c that is practically the only day I get to relax… so review and let me know what you think of my FIRST fan fic. :-D

P.S. sorry about throwing a curve ball in with Damon, but I didn't want to bring any characters in until I knew where I was taking the story. And, I thought that I could make that up with Jasper, so I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
